Criminal
by OnceUponAHybrid
Summary: For Klaroline-lovegames birthday. One-shot where Klaus and Caroline are criminals in a mental hospital for criminals.


**This is a one-shot for _Klaroline-lovegames'_ birthday. Happy birthday, hon! Sorry it took me sooo long. **

**And I am pretty sure I've got all of the facts wrong, and this is my first time writing AH, so I apologize for that. **

* * *

_"Nik please think about what are you doing." Tatia cried and begged him not to pull the trigger._

_"Don't call me that." He growled. He loved Tatia until she jumped into bed with his brother. "Only people who are close to me can call me that." _

_"I am close to you!" She protested. "I am your fiancee."_

_Klaus laughed dryly. "You are nothing to me!" He yelled and pressed the trigger. Tatia the cheating, lying fiancee was no more. All that was left was her cold corpse, lying unmoving on the ground, blood dripping from her chest._

_"I gave you my heart Tatia." He said while caressing her soft curly hair. "And you broke it, now we are even." He roared, picked up her body and dumped it in the Falls. From that day on he never allowed himself to feel anything, he became a cold blooded killed, with a stone heart._

* * *

On the outside it was a regular building that not many people noticed when they passed by. They were too busy and rushing to do that anyway. The building wasn't very big, and it looked normal. But if you actually looked at it, you would be able to see the sign ''Mystic Falls Mental Hospital.'' But only for criminals.

Here in this hospital was staying Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus spent three years here. He was a serial killer, targeting girls with brown hair. After he murdered Elena Gilbert the police caught him. An expert thought he had issues, so they sent him here. At first he thought this was better than a jail, but he was wrong. It was worse. The people who worked here were angry, and if he wasn't a killer he would have been terrified of them.

He remembered this one time one of the guards attacked him and Klaus defended himself, but of course no one believed him. He was just a murderer in their eyes. Well of course he was even his own family turned their backs on him.

Last night he overheard the guard talking. A new 'guest' would be joining them. Her name was Caroline Forbes. She didn't sound like a killer. Oh well. She would make a good addition to the family.

Family. Ever since his real family stopped to consider him as one of them, he and the others in here became one. They always had each other's backs, and sometimes it could get lonely in here.

Loneliness. That was another thing he despised. The feeling of having nobody, of being alone. He had a saying 'At the end we are truly alone.' It was true. When he got out of here he would have no one. All of the other people in here had somebody. A friend, a relative, a family, but at the end Klaus was alone. Forever.

Enough about that. His best friends here were Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Marcel.

Klaus was 'in charge' here. All of the other prisoners listed to him, and they were loyal to him.

* * *

The officers lead the blonde girl into the building. Like everyone prisoner who came here she had handcuffs, and two officers were holding her arms and leading her into the building.

Klaus thought she was beautiful. Stunning. It would be a crime to compare Tatia to her. Tatia who?

* * *

Two weeks passed since the arrival of Caroline. But she didn't talk to anyone. Katherine Pierce this one time messed with her, and let's just say looks can fool you. The little Blonde managed to beat the shit out of Katherine. From that day everyone stayed away from her. Except Klaus.

Caroline found that very annoying. She tried telling him more than once that she is not interested, but he didn't listen. Once she tried to slap him, but he was stronger. Of course Klaus didn't actually hurt her. He just showed her not to try that ever again.

Today it was a new day, and a new chance for Klaus to find out more about the mysterious Blonde.

"Hello Caroline." He smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly.

"As I've said many times before, love, I want to get to know you." Klaus continued to smile warmly at her, and he sat next to her.

"There is not much to know." She replied. But this answer was different than all previous ones. Usually she replied 'Go away' or 'Leave me alone' or 'I don't want to talk to you.'

"I am sure that's not true, love.'' He told her.

"What do you want to know?" Caroline asked him.

"I want to know about your hopes, your dreams everything you want in life." Klaus looked at her with a warm expression.

"Wow, that is the lames pick up line ever!" She exclaimed, not believing him.

"It's not a pick up line." He told her serious. "You are strong, you are beautiful, full of life. I enjoy you." But Caroline was still having a hard time believing him.

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?" He asked her.

"Yes" Was Caroline's answer.

"Why?"

Instead of answering him she walked away.

* * *

Another week passed and Caroline still wasn't talking to him. He couldn't understand why. Did he say something wrong? No. So what was the problem?

The problem was he got to close for Caroline's liking. She never let anyone it.

For Klaus it was even harder, because after all this time he finally let someone in, and she was doing... That.

"Caroline love, please talk to me." He begged her. He actually begged her.

"There is nothing to talk about Klaus." She replied, not looking at him.

"Caroline, I just want to get to know you." He said.

"Well I don't want you to know me." She snapped, and walked away from him as fast as possible.

Caroline knew why she was acting like this. She was falling for him. And she was falling hard. And she couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to stop herself. She spent a long time not letting anyone in, and she didn't allow herself to feel anything, in her opinion man were pigs, and they deserved to die, but now this very hot Klaus Mikaelson managed to get her to feel something. And Caroline desperately wanted for this feeling to stop. She tried not to feel anything, but her walls were broken. He broke them, and now she was constantly trying to re-built them. But that was easier said than done...

* * *

Caroline was in the director's office trying to find Klaus' file. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a officer named Mason. He was the meanest of them all, and he often used violence to anyone who disobeyed. Many people reported him, but nobody did anything.

"What are you doing here Forbes?" He asked angrily.

"I am sorry.. I... I..." Caroline couldn't find an excuse to tell him.

"You stuped girl..." He raised his hand to hit her, and Caroline closed her eyes, but the pain never came. Instead Klaus hit him with a vase, and the men passed out.

"Are you okay?" He asked her softly. Caroline nodded, and together they walked away from the office.

"What were you doing in there?" Klaus looked at her confused.

"I can't tell you."

"Okay."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Caroline got to know him more, he told her about killing his fiancee, and Caroline told him about Tyler, and why she didn't want to talk to him.

* * *

Two weeks later they were together. A couple. All of the prisoners got to know Caroline more, and they were friendly toward her. She knew it was because of Klaus. They were loyal to him.

And Klaus' heart finally melted. He loved Caroline, but he couldn't say the words yet. What if she didn't feel the same?

* * *

**One month later:**

"I love you, Nik." Caroline told him, and Klaus' eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

He gently kissed her and whispered "I love you too, Caroline."

He knew she would never leave, and he would never be alone ever again.

* * *

**Well that's it! Please review, it would means so much to me. I am sorry if it sucks, I tried! *hides under the table*  
**


End file.
